A Nation's Soul
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: We may be nations but we are humans, too. When a nation falls their soul goes through the well known enlightenment called reincarnation. We would be free of our burden and become regular humans in our next lives. We can fall in love without anyone stopping us and would be relieved of our duties. But then again, we won't be able to remember anything. Nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

A beautiful sunrise rose on the horizon of Italy. People sang and dance as they celebrated its country's day of independence. The siblings, Italy Romano and Italy Veneziano, are there too. Italy being his usual self went and danced with his fellow men as Romano flirted with numerous girls. Yes, it was a perfect day for them.

Romano really loved this time of the year. Well, it was actually the only thing he looked forward to. He hated most of his days because of his dense brother. It was also because of Germany. That "potato bastard" kept Romano busy for a while. Italy used to ask him why he kept picking fights with Germany but Romano couldn't tell the real reason. The real reason why he hated Germany.

You see, Germany looked and acted like Italy's first love, Holy Roman Empire. HRE was a strong and powerful nation to the world but to Italy, he is a soft and kind hearted boy he grew up with.

That nation was all Italy talked about and Romano did confess about being jealous over him. Since he adored Italy, he never bothered hurting HRE until that drastic day came. HRE went to war, made a promise to come back and left Italy all by himself. Italy begged him to stay but no. He did not stay, he did not listen. He went on his own way and didn't know how much pain he left. It was unfair for Italy who waited for him day and night. Every time Spain takes Romano to Austria's house, he would find Italy waiting outside for Holy Roman Empire. Italy was depressed for a long time and it took a great amount of effort to bring him back up and on that day, Romano held a grudge on him.

"Onii-chan~!" Italy suddenly cried out.

"W-what do you want?" Romano turned to his brother.

"Let's eat pasta together! I want to be with my big brother today~!" Italy gave his usual idiotic smile.

"Ve-veneziano? Is that really you?!" Romano stepped back, surprised by his little brother's invitation.

"Come on! After that we could drink wine and dance until dawn! Veee~! This will be a great day for sure!" Italy danced away to his favorite restraunt.

Romano sighed. He never knew the day where Italy would invite him to eat and dance together could come. Weird enough, a smile inched its way to his face making his face much more gentle and sincere. Being a mafia country molded him to be serious and level-headed person but whenever Veneziano's around, he couldn't keep a straight head. He kept worrying about him and end up being dragged into Italy's mess.

As Romano was about to catch up with his brother someone bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch where you going!" Romano scolded.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm in a bit of a hurry." the man said and left.

_"Seriously, people should watch where..." _Romano's thoughts was interrupted by a familiar feeling. That man had blond hair and blue eyes. Romano couldn't shake the feeling that he knows that guy, it's just at the tip of his tongue but he can't say it.

_Who the heck was that guy?_

Romano shook his head and walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Onii-chan! You're just in time! The pasta was just served!" Italy greeted his brother.

"So, what made you think of inviting me?" Romano asked suspiciously.

"Ve~! It's just that I dreamed of eating pasta with you and I thought it will be a great thing if that will happen so I decided to make it happen." Italy said as he began eating.

Romano sighed at his brother. This idiotic face manages to make him feel relieved somehow.

"Ne, onii-chan~! How was your stay with Spain-nii-chan?" Italy asked.

"Huh? What's wrong with you, Veneziano? You're acting weird." Romano flustered.

"Spain-nii-chan told me that you were really down so I want to know you more to cheer you up!" Italy gave Romano a thumbs up.

"That bastard Spain!" Romano cursed.

"Didya say samteng nii-ch..an?" Italy asked as he ate stuffed pasta in his mouth.

**(A/N: Italy said: "Did you say something, Nii-chan?")**

"Nothing!" Romano covered his cursing.

Italy laughed and knew his brother just curse, it's just like him to curse. Romano's cursing seemed adorable to Italy. It's something that makes him different from other nations.

"Italy-kun!" someone called out.

"Oh! Japan! Germany!" Italy waved his hands.

"W-what's potato bastard doing here?!" Romano flinched.

"I invited them. Don't worry big brother, I won't be with them since I promised to stay with you today." Italy laughed.

Romano smiled once more but it was quicker since the other Axis members approached.

"It's an unusual sight for you to be with your brother." Germany said.

"I wanted to spend time with my big brother!" Italy smiled.

"Okay then, Japan and I would just have to wait for Austria, Hungary and Spain. We'll just check out some spots to pass time." Germany stated.

"Farewell for now, Italy-kun. Have fun with Romano-kun." Japan said and left with Germany.

"Finally they left!" Romano sighed.

"Come on nii-chan! We'll dance and flirt with pretty girls after we eat!" Italy waved his hands.

"Okay, okay. Don't rush." Romano bluntly said.

After they finished eating a waiter came in to clean up their table. The weird thing was that waiter was the same guy who accidentally bumped into Romano earlier.

"S-sir? I would just like to apologize for bumping into you. I was late for work so I wasn't looking to where I was going. Can I ask for your name to apologize properly?" the man said.

Romano was surprised. He never expected to see this guy again, much less hear an apology. Not only that, Italy seemed much more quiet. In fact, Italy's eyes dilated and his eyes didn't leave the waiter not even a second.

"Romano. Italy Romano." Romano decided to answer.

"You-You're a country?" the young man cleared his throat.

"Yeah? So what? I still look like a human." Romano grumbled.

"Um, sorry. Let me introduce myself, I'm..."

"Holy Roman..Empire?" Italy spoke.

* * *

**Yet again, another story.**

**It's kind of short but I really wanted to know if you guys like it.  
**

**And besides, this has little historical basis, don't take anything here for any educational reliance.  
**

**Before I continue, should I go on?  
**

**Please review if you think so.  
**

**~Rin-chan. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Is It Him?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

* * *

"Holy Roman...Empire?" Italy spoke.

"Huh?" the man looked at Italy with confusion.

Romano couldn't believe his ears, his eyes dilated as every piece fits. He now knows why this man has been bothering him, he now knows why this man looked so familiar. The blond hair, the blue eyes and the snow white skin. He looked exactly like the deceased nation.

"Sorry, but I'm actually a human." the man said.

Italy's voice won't come out. The shock wouldn't let him. This man looked like HRE. It's not only the physical look but his aura somehow spells the same name.

"Veneziano, let's go. He's not HRE. He's perfectly human." Romano paused. "You know what happened."

Italy blinked twice before speaking.

"Uh, I remember. Sorry." Italy said but the look on his eyes pained Romano.

"It's no problem. I must go or else my boss will fire me for talking to the costumers. Thank you for your patronage sirs." the man said as he walked away.

Romano looked at Veneziano one more time. He's still looking at that man. All those efforts of helping him stand will be destroyed by a HRE-look alike. He can't afford to let those efforts go to waste.

"Oi Veneziano, stop dazing. You told me you'd spend the day with me, I expect you to do exactly as that." Romano said.

"Oh yeah. Ne, Nii-chan. What happens when a country dissolves? Where do they go?" Italy asked, not taking his eyes off the direction where the man went.

"I don't know, Veneziano. Let's not talk about this, okay?"

"Then, let's dance! I think it's more fun that way." Italy looked at Romano and gave a 'smile'.

Romano sighed. It's the only trait of Italy he couldn't fix. That fake smile of his can never trick him but he has no choice. He doesn't want him to self destruct all over again.

"Come on." Romano reached for Italy's hand as they marched into the dancing crowd.

They did as planned. They danced, they sang and they flirted with girls. Other countries even joined them on their birthday.

The other countries made them really happy. Even Romano laughed secretly but managed to keep his tsundere attitude.

While Italy was busy spending time with Germany and Japan, Romano called out France. They went somewhere hidden, just so Italy won't hear them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" France started.

"Well, it's just.. You remember that time when you told me about this certain nation Italy loved?" Romano asked.

"Oh, the Holy Roman Empire? Of course, I do. Is Italy having trouble again?" France attention was all over the topic.

"Well, it's just. We met a guy at the restaurant. He.. He looked really like him." Romano's face dimmed.

"That's possible. People do tend to have similar faces but this guy cannot be HRE. He already dissolved. He already died. He's no longer here." France pointed out the cruel facts.

"I know, I know but.. He really looked like him. It also feels like him. The way he looked at Italy.." Romano's eyes widened as a thought arose. "Hey France, when a nation is dissolved what happens to it? Does it just die and be buried like humans?"

"Well, there are many theories around the world. The most interesting to me is something India told me a time ago. In his land, they call it reincarnation." France stopped.

"Well, what is this reincarnation thing?" Romano asked.

"When someone dies, their soul goes through this reincarnation thing. Their soul will be placed into another body, with no memories of his past life." France managed to say.

Romano stood silent. He placed each piece of the puzzle and it fits. It all fits, if what France just said is proven to be a strong theory then everything is right in place.

Holy Roman Empire is the reincarnation of that guy.

"Romano?" France stared at the young nation.

"Huh? Um, nothing. Anyway, we should go back. My stupid brother might go on ranting if he realized we were gone." Romano said and started walking.

"That kid. What is running in his head?" France talked to himself. "Holy Roman Empire, a nostalgic name. Whatever shall I do? I should have never told them but... that won't be right."

He sighed and started to follow Romano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day ended with the usual formal speeches of Italy and Romano however, it was only Italy who did the talking. Romano just stood there and glared at anyone who meets his eyes. It's part of his personality, no one can ever fix that. The people who meets his glares are already used to them so they just ignored those eyes.

"..And thanks so much everyone~! Ve~! I really hope you had fun!" Italy closed his speech and ended the night.

"Oi, stupid little brother. Where do you think you're going?" Romano called Italy as he was about to turn to another direction.

"Ve~! I wanted to go for a walk before going to sleep. Days like this make me feel too happy to fall asleep." Italy explained.

"Do whatever you want. Just come home, okay? Don't go too far or you won't have any pasta." Romano warned.

"Ve~! Okay Nii-chan. I'll be home later. Bye." Italy waved and walked away.

"Nii-chan must be really tired. And he'll be really mad if he found out where I was going." Italy told himself. "I'm not doing anything bad, I'm just off to see that waiter, that's all. I'll just ask for his name and that will be all."

As Italy talked to himself to ease the guilty feeling of lying to his brother, he stopped and found himself at the old restraunt with someone locking the doors.

"Huh? Mr. Italy?" the blond asked.

"Um, I just wanted to ask about some things." Italy looked away.

"Things? With me? Well, I just finished locking up so, why not? We can't talk here though, let's go to my place. Don't worry Mr. Italy, it's not far from here." the man said as he walked.

Italy just smiled. The more he looked at the man, the more he looks like HRE. He never got tired of waiting for him, he never got tired of looking. He loved that nation, no matter how much time passed.

"Mr. Italy?" the blond called Italy's attention.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go." Italy skipped along.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You can sit here Mr. Italy. Sorry, it's a little bit cramped in here." the blond pointed to the couch as he placed his stuff away.

"Grazie." Italy sat.

"Prego." the man said. "So Mr. Italy, what do you have to ask?"

"Oh, I wanted to know your name." Italy said.

"My name? Why?" the question puzzled the human.

"Well, you remind me of someone, I just wanted to confirm if it was... I mean if it is you." Italy explained.

"Well, just to say, this is the first time I've met a country. So, there's a little possibility that it's me you're looking for." the man breathed in and said "Ricordi D' Amore"

"Ricordi? As in memories?" Italy asked.

"Well, I don't know. My mother gave me that name. She said something about having weird dreams while bearing me. A girl in a green dress. She decided on Ricordi because she thinks her dreams are something like memories of the past me."

"Past you? What do you mean?" Italy inquired.

"My mother loves traveling, she loved to learn things from around the world. She learned different things like reincarnations and other stuff." Ricordi explained.

"Oh! I remember India telling me something like that. It's when a soul of a person going into another body..." Italy stopped talking.

Everything started piling up and started making sense.

_"No, not yet. I have to find a way to confirm it." _Italy thought.

Italy looked around the room and almost fell off the couch.

"Hey Ricordi, what's that?" Italy pointed to something hanging in the corner.

"Oh, that old thing? I picked it up somewhere when I was with my mom." Ricordi smiled "I don't know but somehow, it reminded me of someone special."

Italy couldn't believe his eyes. Is this real? Is it the same deck brush he gave to Holy Roman Empire? But it could be just a coincidence. He must have just thought it as something else.

"Oh, I better go now. Thanks for everything. Sorry to have disturbed you." Italy said.

"It's okay. Be careful on your way out, Mr. Italy" Ricardo waved goodbye as Italy walked out the door.

Outside the apartment, Italy collapsed on his knees and started sobbing.

"It's him.. It's him.. Holy Roman Empire.." Italy said between his tears.

"But I might be wrong. I have to know more. Tomorrow, I'll come by again." Italy said as he wiped his tears.

"Holy Roman Empire, will you finally fulfill your promise?"

* * *

**Ho to ro lala Yaho ho tralala~! I'm baaaaack!  
**

**So tired, school hates me. -_-**

**As I continue, this becomes more OOC. I hope this goes well though.**

**Italy x OC, I'll do my best to make it as awesome as possible.**

**Next chapter is where other countries joining in and possible couples rising. hahaha. :D**

**So sorry for the late update, school became hectic.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though its rushed. ...**

**Before I go, I need to explain some words here:**

**Grazie- means "thank you" in Italian.**

**Predo- means "you're welcome" in Italian.  
Ricordi- it really means "memories" in Italian.**

**I have no confidence in my Italian because I just picked these up from the internet so if there's something wrong, please tell me so.**

**Thanks for the reviews: AwesomeHellee9 and BunnieGal.**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites: ****BunnieGal**, NekoKoala,ThisDayAria, amichalap, cheshiresapprentice, and AwesomeHelle9.

**See you next time~!**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


End file.
